This invention relates in general to awards of the type presented to individuals upon the achievement of a notable career milestone or as recognition of the accomplishment of a meritorious deed. Most commonly, such awards are presented on the occasion of a service anniversary or the retirement of an individual. Frequently, it is the practice to indicate on the award years of service and, of course, to identify the individual as well as the organization in which the service was performed. Awards are usually made of a base of polished wood or other attractive material on which nameplates bearing the names of the organization and the individual recipient are mounted. Also, an emblem in the form of a badge or other insignia of the type worn by the individual during his years of service may also be attached to the base. Such plaques, while usually gratefully received and later proudly displayed by the recipient, are satisfactory in most respects, but lack a certain desired tone of personal warmth. Also, there is a tendency for the badge or other three-dimensional emblem to become detached accidentally or even deliberately from the plaque base and lost. Accidental detachment results from the fact that the wood of the base as it ages sometimes dries out and the relatively heavy badge is forced from its position because of the different rates of expansion of the badge material and the material of the base. Deliberate detachment occurs, of course, because the badges or emblems constitute tempting souvenirs or, in the case of some badges, potentially criminally useful insignia.